Sanity
by AllyMT
Summary: With moving to a whole new place, joining the Warblers and dealing with their crazy habits; Sebastian feels that he might lose his sanity especially when he starts hearing about the mystery boy named Blaine Anderson. *Contains swearing and implications of sex* *Rated M just in case* Song in first chapter: Animal by Neon Trees.


Sebastian ran his fingers through the soaking wet hair, feeling the hot water roll down his skin in droplets. A shaky sigh escaped his lips, his eyes dropping to the floor of the shower, watching the soapy water slowly make its way down the drain and lifted his eyes back to the wall off the shower. He needed this. With moving from Paris to Westerville, switching quickly from French to English and joining Dalton Academy had tired him out. Sebastian's eyes closed slowly, thinking back to the tryouts for the Warblers and the first cut for the lacrosse team. _Maybe I should have gone for a sexier approach and shown them who I really am. _"Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends… So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I-" He was cut off by pounding on the door and his eyes blinked open quickly, piercing green eyes turning to glare at the door. People should know not to interrupt him when he showers. Sebastian huffed quietly, choosing to ignore the knocking as he opened his mouth to sing again but couldn't begin due to the pounding again. "Jesus fucking Christ…" he quickly turned off the faucet and growled quietly, yanking the towel off the railing and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the tub. "I'm coming," he hissed at the sound of the knocking again and walked over to the door, unlocking it quickly and pulled it open quickly as a set of knuckles almost collided with his nose. Sebastian's eyes stared at the knuckles till he started seeing doubles and his eyes rose to lock with a pair of deep, brown eyes that resembled Bambi's. They were innocent, wide and staring directly into his, slightly covered by a bleach blonde fringe. The fist slowly uncurled as his index finger gently poked the tip of his nose, "Boop…" Sebastian crinkled up his nose slowly, glaring at the blonde. "You need a goddamn bell around your neck…" He walked past Jeff, pushing at his shoulder slightly, "Nick seriously needs to put a leash on you." Sebastian ran a hand through his damp hair. "Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Jeff reports-" he quickly covered the boys' mouth and let out a short chuckle at the attempt of a British accent, "What the hell do you want?" the brunette questioned, walking to the dresser and opened the drawer, grabbing a pair of boxers. "That's Blaine's song. You can't sing it." Sebastian froze and turned his head slowly to look at Jeff, raising an eyebrow, "Blaine? Who the fuck is that?" the blondes deep brown eyes widened in shock as he gasped loudly before he hushed, "He was our leader…" his eyebrows stitched together as he stared at the blonde. "Uh, alright then… Go back to your room, Jeff, I won't sing it again…" The blonde slowly backed up, stumbling slightly as he tripped on his own feet, "Bye Bl-Sebby!" Jeff scurried out of the dorm, closing the door behind him and Sebastian shook his head slowly. _Maybe Blaine is Jeff's imaginary friend.  
_

Sebastian stared at the ceiling, his eyes half lidded and heavy. He groaned quietly at the headboard hitting the other side of his wall, "Nick… Jeff…" he whined out, rolling onto his stomach as he held the pillow tightly over his head. _I wonder who's topping tonight, those bastards… _Sebastian held the pillow tighter around his head as he heard Nick repeating Jeff's name like a mantra._ Think of something else, think of something else. _He groaned loudly, lifting his head and screamed in frustration, "Nick! Jeff! Shut the hell up!" the creaking of the bed and the moans slowly stopped as he heard something hit the wall and Jeff's out of breath voice. "Sebastian! People are trying to sleep!" Sebastian's jaw clenched and he hissed quietly, slowly letting the frustration fade. He sighed quietly, muttering softly before his eyes closed slowly, drifting to a dream-less rest.


End file.
